


TLOZ: Sanctuary (SidLink)

by Kirimizi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Post Calamity Ganon, Zora’s Domain, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: My first big series! Here’s kind of the prologue of things, but also combined into a first chapter! More chapters to come come in the future!





	TLOZ: Sanctuary (SidLink)

Water. It is a vital part of the lives of every living thing, among humans and all races alike. For the Hylians, after the Calamity devastated their now Ancient Hyrule, the reservoirs in the vast Zora’s Domain became flooded with water and rains, since the Divine Beast Vah Ruta had over blessed them into borderline chaos for both the remaining Hylians and the Zoras.

The two species’ had lived in peace with one another for generations. Since the very beginning of society itself, the Hylians had maintained close alliances with the Zoras. The reigning kings from each kingdom would always end up the closest of friends, generation after generation. But when the devastation hit the Zora kingdom, the link between the two races was instantaneously crushed. The loss their beloved Princess, the graceful Mipha of King Doniphan, sparked a hatred towards Hylians that would not be forgotten for one hundred years.

Not until the growing Prince Sidon of the Zoras, the young sibling of Princess Mipha, had gone on a secret mission to hunt down the Hylian hero, unsure if his abilities could bring him this kind of luck. 

In a twist of fate, the Prince had stumbled upon the man who would assist him in saving his people from the incoming floods. From the teamwork against the forces of Calamity-ridden Vah Ruta, the fabled Hero of Time and the Prince fought valiantly and won, restoring the Domains back to its peaceful state as it was one hundred years prior. 

However, not all things were quick to go back to normal. The upcoming visit from the ancient hero would prove this, yet show the steady increase in the relationship between both races. 

The visit was due to a formal invitation from the crowned prince himself! After the fight with Ganon a few years back, Sidon has promised the hero that he would forever be welcome to Zora’s Domain for saving his people and restoring the ancient Hylian-Zora alliances. Sidon was revered by his people after the accomplishments of the hero, but whole heartedly felt wrong about taking credit for something he did not do. Therefore, he decided to properly show Link around the Domain, from their vast culture to their daily life, to truly show him what he saved. 

All of the planning was going spectacularly smooth up until one of his soldiers pulled Sidon aside. 

The two walked a little ways outside of the Royal Chamber, he impatiently twiddled his fins.  
“What is the matter? You seem bothered by something.” Sidon forced a sense of patience on himself, as acting any way otherwise would be unprincely.  
“Sir, there is an issue with one of the reservoirs.” The Prince did his best to remain stoic and proper, but that phrase began to make his heart pound and his eyes widened.  
“Don’t tell me it is Vah Ruta again?”  
“Noooo, not that section of the land!” The soldier frantically waved his finds and shook his head. “The one to the west. There has been two trespassers but there is another problem with them.”  
“Well, what is it?”  
“They’re humans, so I suspect they are of Hylian origin. But they also keep coming back, even after being chased off by the high guard!”  
“Why they attempt to scale such a dangerous place is still unclear to me..” Sidon commented. “Regardless, thank you for alerting me. I will take over the situation!” He grinned with his award-winning princely smile. Zerik, his main guardian, smiled in return and knew the problem was left in good hands.

However, Sidon had other things to think about. In all seriousness, he knew he would come to deal with it but he hoped to put it off until the arrival of their guest.


End file.
